50 things about Tony and Abby
by hobbs81
Summary: 50 sentences about Tony and Abby's relationship.


Author's Notes:

This is my first NCIS fic so please be kind but do leave me any constructive feedback. This was written for a claim over at livejournal, it's 50 themes each one sentence each. Also #'s 25-27, 30 deal with character death, you have been warned.

NCIS and it's characters don't belong to me so please don't sue, I'm not making any money from this.

* * *

#01 Motion:

_Abby was motioning Tony over wildly with her hands, "Tony," Abby practically screamed as she jumped into Tony's arms, "Miss me Abbs," Tony grinned into her hair._

#02 Cool:

_Tony watched as Abby wriggled her way into the new corset he had bought her, Abby turned and spun around , the corset pushing up her cleavage till it was almost spilling out, "That is so cool Abbs."_

#03 Young:

_Tony collapsed on the bed gasping for breath, "You've got to take it easy on me Abby, I'm not as young as I used to be."_

#04 Last:

_Tony's kiss left her gasping for air, releasing months of pent up tension between them, and Abby smiled knowing this would be her last first kiss._

#5 Wrong:

_Tony and Abby watched the man in the video as he spit into the food he was preparing, "Eww, gross, that is just so wrong," Abby said._

#06 Gentle:

_Tony's hands were gentle as he traced the contours of Abby's soft porcelain skin, tracing the outline of her spiderweb and placing kisses along her jawline and down her neck._

#07 One:

_If there was one thing Tony had learned about Abby it was to stay on her good side, because she could after all, kill you and leave no evidence behind._

#08 Thousand:

_Tony had been in the lab at least a thousand times, but this time it was different, there were candles everywhere and all the lights were out and Abby was standing in her office with nothing on but her lab coat._

#09 King:

"_King me McGeek," Tony was saying as Abby walked up behind him, "I didn't know you played checkers Tony," "Well a man has to have a few secrets Abby," Tony replied with a cheeky grin._

#10 Learn:

_Tony stared at Abby as she slowly undressed for him, he was determined to learn every curve, every sensitive spot, everything that made her sigh, even if it took the rest of his life to do it._

#11 Blur:

_When Tony thought back to the months following Kate's death, it all seemed like a blur and the one constant thing, the only thing that helped him survive had been Abby's presence by his side._

#12 Wait:

"_Wait!" Abby said as Tony was leaving the lab, "What is it Abby, I got all the info you had for me," "I'm hurt Tony, no caf-pow?", laughing, Tony said, "It's on your desk Abbs," and he turned and walked out._

#13 Change:

_Abby didn't know when it happened but her feelings for Tony had changed from brotherly to something decidedly not brotherly as all she seemed to be able to think about nowadays was Tony and if he would fit into her coffin beside her._

#14 Command:

"_Abby, there is something wrong with your computer, it keeps saying please input next command," Abby laughed, "There's nothing wrong with it Tony, it's in DOS mode right now silly."_

#15 Hold:

_Abby looked up at Tony with red rimmed eyes, "Hold me Tony," Abby said with the tiniest voice Tony had ever heard come of out his energetic friend, the request was tinged with such sadness that he couldn't possibly say no, "Of course Abbs, come here.."_

#16 Need:

_Abby pushed Tony up against her door as she closed it, "I need you in me right now Tony," she huskily breathed into his ear as Tony ripped her skirt off and roughly pushed into her._

#17 Vision:

_Tony looked up as his vision began to clear, "What the hell happened Abbs," "You tripped and smacked your head on the coffee table," Abby responded in between laughs._

#18 Attention:

"_DiNozzo, Pay Attention," Gibbs yelled when he caught Tony staring at Abby's backside as Abby turned around and gave Tony a quick wink before she went back to her presentation._

#19 Soul:

_Eyes are the window to the soul, and when Abby looked at Tony what she saw there stole her breath away and she had to grab onto her desk to keep from falling over._

#20 Picture:

_Though Tony would never admit it to anyone, he carried around a picture of Abby and Kate that was taken about a year after Kate joined NCIS, as it made him feel whole to carry around the two most important people in his life._

#21 Fool:

"_Tony you are such a fool," Tony thought to himself as he watched Abby walk away, "There goes possibly the best thing you have ever had."_

#22 Mad:

"_I don't know why your so mad Tony, it's only a football jersey, I can get you another one," "It's not JUST a jersey Abbs, it was a one of a kind, signed by someone who's now dead, I don't think even you can replace it."_

#23 Child:

_Abby stomped her feet angry that Tony had forgotten about their dinner date, "Come on Abbs, your acting like a child, I'm sorry I forgot our date, but I got swamped with paperwork."_

#24 Now:

_Tony answered his phone on the fourth ring, "DiNozzo," " Get down to the lab NOW Tony, I have something to show you," Abby's tone on the other end of the phone told Tony that she meant business and that he'd better not keep her waiting._

#25 Shadow:

_Abby had been watching the shadows around Tony's eyes growing steadily ever since Kate's death and she was determined to make Tony see that there were still good things left to love in the world._

#26 Goodbye:

_It was raining the day Abby said goodbye to the only person she knew would ever complete her, a single tear that no one saw slid down her cheek as she tossed the rose on top of Tony's coffin._

#27 Hide:

_In the days following Tony's funeral all Abby wanted to do was curl up in her bed and hide form the rest of the world forever, she wasn't sure she was going to survive the pain ripping through her being to her very soul._

#28 Fortune:

"_Tony Tony, what does your fortune cookie say," Tony looked over at Abby, "I'm not sure Abbs, it's all in chinese, and while I'm a man of many talents, the chinese language is simply not one of them."_

#29 Safe:

_Abby secretly loved it when Tony was sleeping and would flop his legs over hers and wrap his arms around her, it always made her feel safe, like nothing in the world could get to her._

#30 Ghost:

_It had been 6 months since Tony had passed, and Abby could swear that she could sometimes feel Tony's presence and once she knew for sure that she had seen his ghost in her bedroom she knew that he had been with her the whole time, and while not the same as him physically being there it brought her at least a small comfort._

#31 Book:

_Abby raised an eyebrow at Tony, "Really I didn't peg you for the kind of guy who read anything other than men's magazines, but really Tony, Dr. Phil?"_

#32 Eye:

_Tony had been nervous when he told Abby that he liked her and wanted to go out and had been looking anywhere but at her when he said it, but then Abby walked over to him, cupped his face with her hands, lifted his face, and said, " Now look me in the eye and tell me that and we might just have a deal."_

#33 Never:

_It had been a particularly hard day and the fight he and Abby had had didn't help matters any, and on top of that Tony had said some things he truly didn't mean, "I'm so sorry Abbs, I would never ever leave you, I was angry and frustrated earlier and I am such an ass for saying that to you."_

#34 Sing:

_The first time Tony heard Abby sing, she was in the shower and though most people would think it was horrible, to him it was the most beautiful sound in the world._

#35 Sudden:

_It happened all of a sudden one day while Tony was finishing up some paperwork, he looked up and realized the he was totally and madly in love with the resident goth scientist and he rushed off towards the elevator hoping that he hadn't missed his shot and his one true love._

#36 Stop:

"_Abbs, you probably should stop, people are gonna start wondering why the elevator's not working," Abby raised an eyebrow and her right hand moved down to feel Tony's hard cock through his pants, "Are you Sure you want me to stop?"_

#37 Time:

_Time, there never seemed to be enough of it, but after Tony had almost died the other day while the team had been out chasing the bad guys, Abby decided she was going to make a point of spending all the time she could with Tony and their daughter._

#38 Wash:

_Tony had never felt so powerless in his whole life, since breaking his arm he had needed Abby's help to wash himself, and while it was enjoyable, the controlling side of Tony made him feel like he was somehow less of a man because he needed help._

#39 Torn:

_When Director Vance ordered Tony to serve as an Agent afloat, Tony was torn between wanting to keep his career at NCIS and staying with Abby seeing as how their relationship had suddenly gotten more serious and he didn't want to mess that up for anything in the world._

#40 History:

_Even though Tony hated watching Civil War documentaries on the history channel, he suffered through them because Abby loved them so much._

#41 Power:

_Abby and Tony were in the elevator when the power suddenly went out, Tony looked over at Abby and said in a shaky voice, "I really hate being in here with the power out," " Aww poor thing, I know just the thing to help you relax," Abby said and Tony could see the mischievous smile spread across Abby's face as she knelt down._

#42 Bother:

"_TONY," Abby practically screamed, " Please leave me alone to finish this, your breathing on my neck is bothering me and I need to be able to concentrate."_

#43 God:

_Being a scientist Abby relied on cold hard evidence to do her job and never relied on blind faith for anything, but looking down at her and Tony's daughter, Abby knew without a doubt that God existed and had blessed them with a rare and precious gift._

#44 Wall:

_The wall in the lab was cold and hard as Tony held Abby pinned against it and ravished her mouth with kisses, only breaking the kiss when they needed air._

#45 Naked:

_The first time Abby saw Tony naked it was an accident, he had come over with movies and pizza but it had started to rain and Abby insisted that he get out of his wet clothes and into the shower and had accidentally peeked in while Tony was getting dressed._

#46 Drive:

_Tony looked over at Abby standing next to him on the sidewalk, the way that the tiny black thing he supposed wasn't really even a dress was clinging to Abby's tiny frame had his mind wandering and he could feel his breath start to quicken, "Abbs, I think you're going to have to drive home, I'm not feeling so well at the moment."_

#47 Harm:

_Tony watched as the spider slowly crawled along the lab floor and when it was close enough Tony lifted up his foot and stepped on it, "Tony," Abby cried, "How could you possibly think that it was would okay in any universe to harm such and innocent creature."_

#48 Precious:

_Abby, McGee, and Kate were all gathered around Kate's desk looking at a picture, "Aww he was such a precious looking baby, I just want to squeeze him." he heard Abby say._

#49 Hunger:

"_Abbs," Tony said, "I'm hungry," Abby laughed a deep throaty laugh as they lie in a naked pile of limbs on the bed, that was such a Tony to thing to say after completely mind blowing sex._

#50 Believe:

_Tony tried to push Abby away but when she wanted to give you a hug there was no stopping her, "Your not a bad person Tony, I believe in you."_


End file.
